No more games
by Cielbloodychess
Summary: Cloud and Reno have been playing a game. Reno would come in and flirt with the blonde and the blonde would snidely brush him off. But this time, things go a bit differently, Cloud's tired of this game and he's about to collect his winnings this time around. Cloud x Reno / Smut and it's a one-shot


I know I should be working on my other stories and I swear I am but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! U_U Forgive me.

Anyway! Please enjoy this random one-shot. xD

Warnings: Guy sex, yaoi, Cleno coupling.

Disclaimer: I think we have established I own nothing. -_-

The story hasn't changed any, I just fixed some typos that I spotted.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The blonde was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. Despite what everyone believed he wasn't oblivious to the lustful stares he received; especially when those stares were directed towards him by the most unlikely person. Oh no he wasn't' oblivious, not at all. In fact he was very aware of them and to be honest he loved every single one sent his way.

But Reno didn't need to know that.

"What do you want, Turk." Cloud's eyes studied the red-headed pilot, as said pilot sent him a sultry smirk.

"Chill out man, I just wanna get hammered, is that a crime yo?"

"If it's you, then yes."

"Tch, you sure know how to dampen a mood, Strife." When Reno said this, Cloud felt his eyebrow rise on its own accord.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

A perplexed expression formed on the Turks face, "I already told you, yo. I wanna get shit-faced drunk."

Reno was easy to read; he was like an open book. Cloud picked up on that observation instantly and to say it thrilled him would have been the understatement of the year.

"I meant what do you want to drink, you idiot."

"Hey now, no need for the insult blondie, just 'cause you gotta stick up your ass, don't mean I do, yo."

The 'blondie' as Reno put it, couldn't stop the thought that flew through his perfect little head; I wouldn't mind changing that.

"Shut up and order."

Reno kicked his chair back, balancing it on two legs as he drawled out lazily, "Fine, fine. I want a bottle of moonshine." The man's aquarium eyes met Cloud's and he added as an afterthought, "A side of you would be nice to, yo."

The former avalanche hero just rolled his eyes before he disappeared into the back room. His eye searched for the moonshine, spotting it was easy enough. He grabbed the liquor and couldn't restrain his smirk. Maybe it was time he stopped this little game and collected his winnings.

After all he was a lot of things but patient wasn't one of them.

Strolling back into the bar, he flicked his spikey bangs away from his eyes. Reno was still sitting at his chosen table; Cloud let his feet move him over to the waiting man.

Eyes roamed over him in very non-discreet way and Cloud almost had to bite back a moan. With practiced skill he flipped the bottle around his hand before catching it smoothly, only to then proceed to slide it down in front of his former enemy. Living at a bar had its benefits.

"Ohhh good, looks like someone knows how to work their hands." The sexual innuendo mine as well have been written in bold letters across Reno's forehead.

Yeah, he was done playing around.

Reno must have finally got a good look at the bottle because he finally commented on it "Oh sweet, you got the strong shit, yo!"

Smirking inwardly, Cloud leaned onto the counter while schooling his expression to remain blank. "You should stop talking and put your mouth to better use."

The look on Reno's face was priceless as he almost fell out his chair. "W-what?!"

"I meant better use as in actually drinking your drink."

Cloud kept his face completely emotionless but on the inside he was practically rolling with laughter. Oh sweet Shiva, this was too fun.

"I knew that yo, I was just testin ya!"

Cloud didn't even bother to hold back his scoff of disbelief.

Reno just growled at him before tossing back his head, chugging the liquid straight from the bottle. His tongue danced behind his lips as he saw Reno's Adam apple bob slightly. He may hate waiting but he sure as hell didn't hate the tension.

"Don't get too drunk… you never know who will try to take advantage of you."

An audible pop sounded as Reno pulled his mouth away from the already half drained bottle. "You're the only one here, yo, ya tryin to imply your gunna try an fuck me or somethin'?"

"You tell me." Cerulean eyes sparked to life when Reno almost dropped the bottle in shock. Those same eyes soaked in the sight of Reno clumsily trying to fix the bottle upright as his cheeks burned a light pink.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the stunned man looked back up, he was further confused; there was Cloud, right there. . completely invading his personal space.

Not that he was complaining.

A choked gasp left him as a perky pink tongue slid out from between Cloud's lips. It trailed up teasingly from the bottom of Reno's chin, to the outer corner of his quivering lips. The slick muscle sent hot sparks of desire throughout the Turks skin.

Surprise and pure want glowed in Reno's eyes. He didn't know why the hero was suddenly interested in him, but he didn't really give two shits. As long as he wanted him, he was perfectly content.

"What does moonshine taste like… I've never had it." The question's wording was so innocent but the husky way Cloud breathed them against his lips was the exact opposite.

Finally he managed to piece his cocky attitude back together and gazed at Cloud through half-lidded eyes. "Why don't you found out, yo?"

That was all that needed to be said.

In a flash Reno suddenly had a rough mouth pressed harshly against his. His hands buried themselves in the other man's golden locks as a tongue poked and probed at him, asking for permission. Reno obliged easily parting his lips with small moan.

That talented muscle was brushing all the right places in his mouth. Tugging the locks, he successfully pulled Cloud closer to him. His body felt like liquid fire, oh Gaia how long has he wanted this? Sliding his tongue over Cloud's he had to hold back another moan; it sent shivers down his spine. The shivers grew more intense when Cloud dragged his tongue into his mouth and gave it a playful suck.

All too soon those lips were gone, leaving Reno's own pair cold and wanting more. Why did he stop? A small part of Reno's heart froze over. Was Cloud just fucking with his feelings? Then again did Cloud even realize just how much he cared about him? … Probably not.

Slowly he blinked open his dazed eyes and felt overwhelmed at how relieved he was to see Cloud still sitting there.

Just when Reno was about to speak, Cloud stood up and grabbed his arm.

When the younger started to drag him up the stairs he felt his stomach explode into a bundle of haywire nerves.

"Where we going, yo?"

"My room."

Those two words shot right past his ears and to his groin. Shit this was really happening?

Each second that passed made his heart speed up and his legs convert to jelly. The sound of a door shutting was all he could comprehend as those same rough lips claimed his once again. He barley felt his back crash into the wall when two calloused hands became firmly planted on his hips. Tilting up his head, he greedily pushed himself closer to Cloud.

His mouth fell open in a needy moan when Cloud's hips grinded into his own. That sinister tongue quickly dove into his willing mouth, a sexy dance forming between the two. Reno couldn't keep his hands still as they ran over Cloud's shirt; trailing lower he got to the hem of the cloth. He didn't hesitate to sneak his hand up and under it. His palm ghosted over hard muscles. Oh fuck him sideways, Cloud had one sexy ass body.

Grinding his hips harder against Cloud, he rubbed his finger over an erect nipple. A low groan escaped from the blonde's mouth and into Reno's eager mouth. With one more pleasurable lick, Reno broke the kiss.

He laid his head back against the door, trying to get his breathing under control. But that was damn near impossible when Cloud was busy entertaining himself, using his exposed neck. Reno panted softly as he head lulled to the side, giving the sexy male more access. Every nip of flesh sent heat pooling everywhere. Warm air blew against his ear before teeth latched onto it, nibbling the flesh.

"I want you."

Every fiber in him ached with desire as he purred out breathlessly, "Then take me, yo."

The hands that had been on his hips retracted; only to be replaced somewhere else. Those dangerous hands swiftly started unbuttoning the Turk's standard white dress shirt. Once all the buttons were unclasped Cloud pushed them off the lanky man's shoulders.

Hungry eyes took him in; they seemed to appreciate his naked chest. Cloud brought his face down before giving a rosy bud an attentive lick. Reno arched his back with a sharp intake of breath. Everything the devil blonde did made him flare up with heat. Cloud took the bud into his hot cavern; he grazed his teeth over it before sucking vigorously.

Little mewls involuntarily spilled from Reno's mouth as Cloud continued to work his magic. Why the fuck was his body so responsive to him?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chuckling softly Cloud pulled away from his current task and instead placed chaste kisses down the exposed chest. He let himself taste the skin over Reno's pants line before he muttered mischievously "I wonder if you're a natural red-head."

He smirked when he heard Reno snort at him. With a quick shake of his head, he latched his teeth on to his slacks. In an agonizingly slow motion he dragged them down.

So he went commando, nice.

Snickering mildly to himself he ran a finger up the already leaking shaft. "So you are natural, good to know."

"Of cou-AH!" Cloud swiftly cut him off by taking the tip of the awake member into his mouth. While swirling circles into the heated flesh, he took more in. Sucking lazily, he saved every little sound Reno made deep within his heart. Mindful of his teeth, he engulfed the whole shaft. Glancing up at Reno, he was entirely turned on to see his face a soft pink as he whimpered cutely. Let's turn it up a notch.

Slyly he slashed his tongue across the pulsing vein on the underside of the constantly twitching flesh. He repeated the teasing caress a little more before he started to viciously suck the length. Bobbing his head as he lapped up his treat; his own pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

He began to bob his head faster, gently letting his teeth scrape over the skin as he did so.

"Fuck-C-Cloud mm!" Hearing the encouragement he kept up his actions, even going as far to fondle his new lover's package as he did so. When Reno started trying to thrust, he held him by his hips, forcing him to be still.

"Yo I'm g-gunna" Those words stopped Cloud completely as he aborted his mission.

"Hey! What's the deal yo!" Reno protested with a pout adorned on his desirable face.

Cloud just stared at him before he tauntingly licked his lips. "Shut up and…" He brought two digits to Reno's mouth as he demanded softly "suck."

Reno gave him a seductive look before he wrapped his mouth around his fingers. He never lost eye contact with the sneaky red-head as he performed his little show. Each small glimpse of that tongue as it molested his fingers was pure bliss. When he deemed them ready, he regrettably pulled them out.

"Wait a second yo, why do you have all your clothes on, that's just not fair, ya know."

Cloud threw him an incredulous look before he just sighed in defeat. "If it bothers you that much, take them off. Just make sure you keep your legs spread while you do it."

"I think I can manage that Cloudy."

A smile ran over his normal scowl with a semi-truck when Reno used a pet name for him. With that smile still in place, he discreetly slipped his hand between them so that it hovered over Reno's entrance. He waited for a few minutes as the Shinra employee fought to get off his shirt and armor. Only after Reno managed to get it off did he dip a finger inside. Oh wow, he was really tight.

Reno fidgeted awkwardly as he thrusted the finger in and out of him. But even as he fidgeted Reno didn't stop his task of taking off Cloud's clothes.

Adding another intrusive digit, Cloud was astounded by how hard it was becoming to stretch him. While scissoring him roughly he felt Reno grasp him through his pants.

"Mm what do we have here~"

"Reno." He growled out lightly as he thrusted his hand deep inside him. Just when Cloud felt Reno about to release his straining erection, a wanton moan erupted from the other.

Looks like he found his sweet spot. He angled his fingers towards it before hitting it dead on, another strangled cry raped his ears.

He could feel Reno pressing down onto his fingers, trying to create more friction. That just wouldn't fly with Cloud. Smirking wickedly he yanked his fingers out, making the body against his whimper at the loss.

Hoisting up Reno by his waist, he urgently carried him to the bed. As soon as he was there, he dropped Reno into its embrace. Without wasting anytime he discarded his pants and boxers. He wanted him now.

Reno took in his size with large eyes. "Ya sure that thing is gunna fit, yo?"

Cloud couldn't stop the way he grinned in reply. Crawling in between his lovers legs, he lined himself up smoothly. "It's going to have to."

He moved the tip of his erection over the entrance and he vaguely heard the gulp Reno took. The hero gave Reno the once-over before leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

"I won't hurt you." Reno stared up at him in what looked to be shock before he resigned himself to just nod.

Taking the incentive graciously, he cautiously glided himself in, past the rings of muscle. Oh bloody hell. Why did he have to be so tight? Biting his bruised lips harshly, he fought to maintain self-control. At a painstakingly dull pace, he advanced into him. After what felt like hours, he was finally buried to the hilt in glorious warmth.

With much effort on his part, he managed to remain stationary as Reno adjusted to his sheer size.

"M-move" The voice underneath him begged. Who was he to say no?

Carefully Cloud removed himself completely from the tight body, before he jerked back in. A heavy cry filled the room that egged Cloud on. Removing himself once again, he slammed back in.

"Oh fuck!" Reno's harsh pants assaulted his senses as he pounded into him, again and again.

Swerving his hips into a circular motion, he hunted for that one spot that would make Reno see stars.

"CLOUD!"

With a cheeky smile Cloud muttered to himself, "f-found it…" Two trembling legs constricted around him.

He shifted slightly and aimed for that spot again; when Reno let out an ear-piercing scream, he knew he hit it. Each powerful thrust made Reno writhe in pleasure, the bed rocking in time with them. Cloud grunted in ecstasy each time Reno lifted up his hips to meet his thrusts. Why did he wait so long to do this again?

The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the dimly lit room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reno was higher than all hell right now. Each time that angelic man rocked into him, his body felt as though it was on cloud nine (no pun intended). He couldn't even control the whorish noises that came from his throat, he just felt so damn good. Trying to at least muffle the noise, he cupped a hand over his own mouth. Only to have it instantly yanked away, by an annoyed Cloud.

"I like it loud." That was the only explanation he got before Cloud fucked his mind to nothing more than soup.

Then a sweaty palm clasped over his shaft and started to pump it, in time with every movement. Oh fucking Gaia what did he do to do deserve this, cause fuck he'll do it again.

Each passing minute brought him closer to the edge and when he felt like he was about to teeter off the edge, he smashed his lips to Cloud's. And then he exploded.

Digging his nails into Cloud's chiseled back; he let a scream rip from his throat. His vision sparkled white with blotches of black in random places.

When he finally recovered from his mind-blowing orgasm, he felt something fill him up. Unclenching his eyes, he took in the sight of Cloud panting above him. He really was a sight to behold.

Sooner than he had hoped he felt Cloud separate from him. But much to Reno's secret enjoyment he didn't just stroll off like nothing happened. No all he did was roll onto his back, lying down beside him. It was… comforting to say the least.

After a while the comfortable silence had to come to end.

Reno peeked over at Cloud from the corner of his eyes and saw he was still lying there, just staring at the ceiling blankly. Letting out a breath, Reno sat up straight, raking a hand through his messy hair. Sometime during their…exchange, he had lost his hair tie; now his fiery locks spilled around him freely.

But that didn't calm his pounding heart. Fuck it, he was a Turk, he'd be road kill before he'd let himself chicken out.

"Yo, don't think that was just some random fuck Cloudy, cause' it may have been to you but I…"

Sighing softly he finally said the words he's been dying to say. "I love you."

There he said it. He looked anywhere but at the man who held his heart in the palm of his hand. He faintly heard the sound of sheets rustling before strong muscular arms wound themselves around him.

"Hn, I love you too Reno."

Reno was amazed at what he just heard; this had to be one hell of a dream. Secretly he reached over and pinched himself. When he felt pain shoot through his arm, he was assured that this was not a dream. This was really happening. Cloud Fucking Strife, did just have sex with him and he did just claim to love him back. Holy balls.

"Hmm, we should do this again sometime yo."

"Sometime soon."

Reno howled with laughter and tears pricked his vision. "Not too soon yo! I still gotta recover."

"It wasn't that bad." A wicked smile came with those words.

Reno just cracked up even more. "You're not the one who just got a ten foot pole shoved up there ass and continually, to top it off, so you can't be talkin, yo."

"You have a point… This'll be funny to watch you try and sit down."

"If you couldn't easily kick my ass, I'd zap the shit outta you with my Emr."

A gratifying snort of laughter came from the normally solemn blonde. Leaning towards Cloud's welcoming lips, he placed a gentle kiss on them.

When he finally pulled away, Cloud was staring at him affectionately.

And then, his mouth opened and out came the words he'd been hoping to hear.

"We're dating now, right?"

A crooked smirk sat charmingly on Reno's face, "No shit Sherlock, I ain't the type to share, yo."

Cloud just got a foxy type smile on his face as he started to close the distance between them once again. "Good"

Breaths mingled together just about to connect; when a loud thump boomed throughout the air.

Whipping around they both stared dumbfounded at an unconscious Tifa. Blood leaked from her noise, as she laid there, utterly motionless.

"Shit."

Reno got the most devilish look on his face as he regarded Cloud teasingly. "You didn't lock the door, yo?"

"I had other … priorities at the time."

At that Reno completely lost it. He fell off the bed with an audible "ouf" only to start rolling around, in all his naked glory, while laughing his ass off.

…And Cloud. Well Cloud was just praying to whoever cared to listen, that he didn't die a very early death by a woman named Tifa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I couldn't help it…. XD

The ending just popped in my head and I just /had/ to type it out. Lol.

Review if you wish to; they're always welcomed


End file.
